User talk:Monkeypolice188
-Welcome to my Talk Page- Remember to start a new section, and sign off with the four tildes or press the signature button. RULES: #'Harrasing or offensive comments will be removed' #'Off topic will also be removed, and not replied' #'Please make a title, preferably one that summarizes your question or description. ' RE: Thanks so much! ( ) 17:38, January 19, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Promotion I think the wait is worthy, Leon, Smashbro and CJ Jr. are getting promoted and Tony 1998 will get demoted, so there will be enough space for 4 patrollers: You, SJWalker, 558050 and WildBrick142. (talk) 18:04, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Thanks for the support Monk. If you decide to apply in the future I'll be behind you. :) SJWalker (talk) 18:31, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Good good. I was talking myself out of applying, but Smashbro talked me round. If I don't get the position and Tom has a major staff clearout, you could get a chance soon. SJWalker (talk) 18:49, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Re-Promotion I edited a lot since I joined the wikia, you probably did not see any of my edits because you joined the wikia recently, and I have been pretty slow for the past two months, but ask anyone here and they will confirm that I contributed a lot to the wikia. About your promotion, 1-3 weeks is less then a month, you can try, but I don't think that too many people will change their minds in so little time. I think that you should try again in two months at least, if you contribute a lot in the meantime, you will be elected for sure. Theres no need to hurry to become a patroller, oportunities will always keep apearing. 558050 Talk 17:15 January 19, 2015 (UTC) AK-47 I wonder why you hate the AK-47, it is such an awesome weapon, but unfortunately it's weaker in GTA V. (talk) 21:13, January 19, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, the AK-47 in GTA V sounds like an automatic pistol ._. my favorite non-heavy weapons in GTA V are the M249 and the CTAR-21 (Advanced Rifle). (talk) 21:20, January 19, 2015 (UTC) I love the M249 since vice city stories, for me, it's the best machine gun in the game, it has a very long range, it's not that slow and it's rather strong due to its long and thick bullets, the MP5 is cool, but I feel they should let the players use it for drive-by. (talk) 21:29, January 19, 2015 (UTC) The Tommy Gun you stated is called the Gusenberg Sweeper. Personally, I think it is one of the best weapons in the entire game along with the Bullpup Rifle and Homing Rocket Launcher. ( ) 21:30, January 19, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I agree. Also, with Proximity Mines, they can be deadly. The first time I used one, I failed to run away fast enough and died. They aren't bad weapons, but I prefer less risky explosive weapons. That's why I use caution when throwing and exploding Sticky Bombs on police chasing me because I often end up blowing myself up in the process xD. Also, to me, the Minigun is less powerful than before. When I use it against cops, I always die because I can't protect myself. ( ) 21:41, January 19, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I thought I was the only one that noticed that. I always die because of that second explosion. With the Rhino, if that happens you have nothing to worry about, but with any other vehicle it's instant death. That's why I'd rather use one of the Rocket Launchers or the Grenade Launcher to blow things up. We all know, you can't use the Fireworks Launcher xD. ( ) 21:49, January 19, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 To me I think it is useless, but what makes it awesome to you? ( ) 21:53, January 19, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 RfP Can you check out Requests for Promotion. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:03, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Slow down. The capture jobs need a space after the colon. I will redirect the incorrectly named duplicated ones. smurfy (coms) 20:45, January 20, 2015 (UTC) See . smurfy (coms) 21:00, January 20, 2015 (UTC) My fault as much as yours... I named the Verified ones correctly (with the space) but all the R* created ones, I created without one. You just followed my lead. smurfy (coms) 21:19, January 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Rename/Delete Sorry if it's a hassle, but I'll need you to list them for me. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:50, January 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Jesus, there are a lot isn't there? Well, better get to work. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:16, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Recreate Sorry but something went wrong whilst I was renaming a page and it needs recreating again. Hopefully it should be easy to do. It is Hold: Bloody Gulch. I assume that the image will already be uploaded to the wiki so search the wiki's images. Sorry again. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:47, January 20, 2015 (UTC) I can do it. smurfy (coms) 21:55, January 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Congratulations Thanks Monk, and thanks for the support too :) SJWalker (talk) 23:06, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Let it snow! You can say that again, I've been home for 45 minutes and I'm still trying to warm up my feet!!! LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:00, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :Haha, lucky you, I've got an electric fire which is just a light and produces no heat AT ALL. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:02, January 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Lol, I'll try. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:08, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Trivia With regards to the GTA V trivia section, instead of being automatically added to the Trivia section it would be better if they were integrated into the article where possible. For example, the features about health restoration and peyote plants would be better suited in the features section of the page, and the peyote plants could be added to the Next-Gen section, as it makes the Trivia section less cluttered. SJWalker (talk) 18:40, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :As I said to Sam there's no need to get the info stuck into the bottom of the article. Personally I don't care if the health-regenerating stuff is the first time it appears in the GTA series. Mentioning it is a new feature into the article itself (and not in the Trivia section) is fine. 18:48, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Meinmacht Logo On a building? Where? smurfy (coms) 21:44, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Found it, Little Seoul, near the Ammunation and Car Wash. smurfy (coms) 22:08, January 21, 2015 (UTC) GTA 2 seting I looked into my GTA 2 to see if theres anything about the time seting, but yeah, theres really nothing. But since theres nothing, what prove do we have that the game is set in 2013? [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 19:54, January 22, 2015 (UTC) RE: The Vibe Thanks for pointing that out Monk. The reason is because I copied a Rebel Radio infobox and forgot to change the game. I'll change it now. SJWalker (talk) 21:01, January 22, 2015 (UTC) I'm glad someone does. I last worked with computers in school nearly three years ago and I can't make head nor tail of it. :) SJWalker (talk) 21:05, January 22, 2015 (UTC)